


Snowflake

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 杰森从来不说自己有多喜欢迪克，直到迪克“死亡”后而迪克也终于直到麻烦不断的杰森其实并不讨厌他，然而他也不知道该怎么办





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 经过深思熟虑决定写一下原作两个人的关系  
> 总是追着迪克聊天说话但是不怎么被待见的杰森  
> 有37号特工的内容，跟重生没啥关系 

杰森知道关系好的两个人如何变得关系差，但他不知道关系差的两个人要如何变得关系好，比如他现在只能把蝙蝠侠列入自己的敌人范围内，而至于夜翼，有时候他们的关系还不如和蝙蝠侠的。  
杰森小的时候迪克还和他很亲密，但自从他复活了长大了成了红头罩，他们就不再像以前那样了。他总觉得迪克讨厌他，甚至从某种意义上来说大概恨他。他们也打过很多次架，迪克也经常不听他说完就动手揍他，于是局面就变成他们两个人大打出手，然而他还是会经常跑去找迪克，而迪克却不怎么理他。  
真奇怪不是吗？大家都知道迪克才是有亲和力包容别人的那个，看看达米安就知道了——他简直爱他的家人爱到不行，然而这里面似乎并不包括杰森。  
好吧，最近他们也不怎么打架了，至少迪克学会多少相信他，愿意听他说话了。有时候杰森觉得可能在格雷森心里那个小翅膀已经死透了，这样一个身高六英尺体重二百多磅的肌肉壮汉只不过是同样叫杰森·陶德的坏球，可能还有一点当年情分，但绝不是他们家的人。  
也好，反正杰森也没打算回去，不管这是不是赌气。  
不过怎么说呢，他有收集夜翼的海报。他小时候收集的那些都找不到了，或者还留在庄园里，或者都处理掉了。这没关系，他还有新的，他甚至还注册了论坛账号和别的人一起分享夜翼的资讯呢。  
杰森·陶德从来不掩饰自己喜欢理查德·格雷森的事实，只不过他也没打算对其他人说，毕竟迪克讨厌他不是吗？也许有机会的话他很乐意把红头罩流放出去——不过很遗憾，马戏团小子，他是土生土长的哥谭人，谁走也轮不到他走，就这么简单。  
——我拍到了夜翼晚上飞过大楼的照片！  
那张照片挺清楚的，杰森点点头，把图片保存下来，然后给帖子加分——对，他是管理员，怎么着，至少他是所有人里最了解夜翼的。  
……至少在他的粉丝里最了解。  
杰森在他的青春期里一直对迪克有好感，那时候他们关系亲密，虽然日后他们的关系剑拔弩张甚至一度想要杀死对方。  
他已经记不清他到底是什么时候发现自己真正喜欢上迪克的。好像他对布鲁斯那样，尽管他们水火不容，他也依然爱布鲁斯，希望被他看见，被他关注，被他承认。  
尽管他们的关系已经这样了——比以前好点，但绝对说不上好——，但他喜欢迪克，这是毋庸置疑的。然而他也清楚，迪克是个宇宙级别的直男，从身体到心理甚至是审美都一个样，科莉对她说过她和迪克在一起的时候他总喜欢她穿红色的内衣，差点把杰森笑到岔气。  
然而无论如何，他清楚，迪克讨厌他，可是他喜欢他，尽管他有太多次想和迪克友好相处却和他打了起来。  
他喜欢迪克，从他十四岁刚刚对感情有了理解的时候他就喜欢迪克。  
有一阵子他觉得自己一定恨迪克，布鲁斯不关注他，他什么都不是，布鲁斯不爱他——好吧，他并不想承认布鲁斯也爱他，不过他坚持认为布鲁斯并没有爱别人那么爱他，也没用他爱布鲁斯那么爱他。而迪克，他受布鲁斯的关注，布鲁斯最爱他，大家都喜欢他，他是超级英雄，他是守护者……在光明处的守护者。  
他就连死亡都是英雄一般的。  
杰森在葬礼上被芭芭拉打了一拳，他看着棺材放下去，然后他回到家，不知道是第多少次对着脑内的迪克打手枪。  
以前他死了，一切回不到从前。现在迪克死了，一切都结束了。没有人会知道他喜欢迪克，迪克不再会讨厌他，他们也不再会打架了。  
……结束了。  
他一个人孤独的住在废弃的仓库区，依然独来独往，一切都和以前一样。一个人出门揍人，一个人回家，一个人吃饭，一个人去酒吧，一个人扫荡夜翼论坛上的帖子，看着他们缅怀的词句，坐在椅子上发愣。  
迪克死了。  
他甚至不能说“我的迪克”，迪克从来都不属于他，他们之间只有争吵和打架，还有他没长大时候的那个，迪克永远不会再叫他的绰号，那时候他叫他小翅膀。  
大概没什么激情地过了两周，杰森突然知道自己应该做什么了，他去租了一大堆爱情电影在家里看了好几天，彻底沦为沙发土豆，他的心情终于慢慢平静了下来。  
他接受了。并没有花多长时间，他接受了迪克死亡的事实。  
其实这算一个好事。杰森有一回偷偷溜到庄园的墓地去，坐在迪克的墓前喝了一整瓶烈酒。迪克不会再和他吵架，不会再一言不合就打他，不会再讨厌他。  
“你就是个迪克脸。”他靠着墓碑说。“嘿，傻逼，跟我聊聊。”  
墓碑没说话，墓碑当然不会说话。  
“我知道你讨厌我，虽然已经没有以前那么讨厌我了，但是你也不喜欢我，估计你要是还有那个闲工夫又想把我赶出哥谭。”  
他仰头咕咚咕咚喝了好几口酒，抹了抹嘴巴。  
“……你知道吗，迪基鸟。”他说。“其实我挺喜欢你叫我那个蠢爆了的小翅膀的绰号。  
“可是你再没那么叫过我。”  
哥谭的云总是阴沉沉的，好像要下雨，或者又要下雨了。  
“我知道我做过好多事，我们打架，我们吵架，我差点杀了你和蝙蝠崽子。可是，嘿，迪基，我要是说我——”  
他说不下去了。哪怕对着墓碑他也说不下去了。  
“……人生一直在打草稿，从未上演。迪克。”  
他把酒瓶子揣进怀里。  
“我不应该怕告诉你的，你看你都死透了。”  
他拍了拍裤子上的泥土站起来，低下头看着那座墓碑。  
“这不是正式的，这是彩排。”他说，“我知道我们本应该相互讨厌，我知道我说这话你不信，说实话我也不信。  
“可是我从一开始就喜欢你，迪基。我喜欢你喜欢到我他妈现在还在对着你打手枪，来这之前我刚刚来了一发。”  
这话一说他就感觉好多了。他释怀了，他从来不奢望迪克活着的时候会和他在一起，他们之间的故事太多，现在他终于可以说他喜欢迪克而不会让他反感甚至挨揍，他很知足了。  
这已经是他和迪克之间最好的结局了。

 

迪克扮演同性恋体操老师的日子并不好过，尤其是一群青春期的女学生天天盯着他的屁股看，还给他的左右屁股起了名字。虽然有时还是有和美女共度春宵的机会，但是说实话，他真的不想这样，只不过这是布鲁斯给他的任务罢了。  
他简直能想象的到等他回去后大家的表情了。  
十分偶尔的时候他也会回趟庄园，不管怎样，至少他想布鲁斯了，他想回家。基本上他来不及通知布鲁斯，不过至少他可以回家几个小时，而这种事情也不过寥寥数次。  
他在庄园看到了杰森。  
杰森是偷偷溜进庄园，直接去了家族墓地，然后一屁股在他的墓碑前坐了下来。  
哦，好极了。他“生前”的时候可不怎么待见这个死而复生脾气特暴躁的弟弟，看来是时候轮到杰森来报复了。迪克甚至心想也许他之前应该对杰森好一点的，比如说跟他聊聊天，而不是在杰森想跟他说话的时候他根本就不想理他。  
然而杰森什么都没有做，他只是从怀里掏出一瓶酒，拧开盖咕咚咕咚喝下去，坐了好一会儿，他才说话。  
“嘿，傻逼，跟我聊聊。”  
这个迪克可真没想到。他记得杰森不是那么容易伤感的人，至少在他“死了”后还跑来他的墓碑前面要跟他聊聊这种事他真的没想到。  
杰森一边喝酒一边一个人巴拉巴拉讲了很多。他讲到了他们争吵，打架，他曾经做的出格的事情，他对他的嫉妒，他的满腔怒火。他讲到他小的时候迪克叫他小翅膀，他说其实他很喜欢迪克那么叫他，虽然他现在会觉得可爱的恶心。  
拉萨路池让他的脾气变得暴躁愤怒，让他的大脑变得有些疯，放大了他的仇恨和痛苦，却没有让他忘记什么事。  
“我最高兴的日子就是第一次和布鲁斯出门那天。”他打了个酒嗝。“我以前最憧憬成为你。”  
杰森似乎完全没有防备，迪克其实就躲在离他已经很近的地方，毕竟都听得到他在说什么，然而杰森完全没有反应。他就这么听着杰森唠唠叨叨说了很多，最后他把空瓶子掖起来，拍拍裤子准备走人。  
“我从一开始就喜欢你，迪基。我喜欢你喜欢到我他妈现在还在对着你打手枪，来这之前我刚刚来了一发。”  
他看着墓碑，迪克第一次看到杰森的眼睛里不带着愤怒的悲伤。  
“我得去到处转转了，你知道，哥谭总是不那么太平。”  
杰森走后迪克才从藏身处出来。杰森的确没有发现他，他的神经过于放松了，或者说他根本没觉得在这里需要提高警惕。  
杰森很不对劲，不管是他的行为还是他说的话，他应该亲自去看看到底怎么回事。  
杰森还在哥谭的街道上转悠，迪克直接去了杰森的家。杰森的品味一向很好，简直就是阿尔弗雷德教出来的，茶几上摆着瓷器茶具，墙上挂着展示柜，放着他钟爱的枪——对嘛，他是个枪支爱好者。  
他在屋子里转了几圈，没看到什么特别的——电视前面摞着一大堆爱情电影，没想到杰森喜欢看这个。橱柜里有两盒麦片，他爱吃的口味，不过没有开封。冰箱上贴着便签纸，上面写着蟹肉奶油蘑菇汤的做法。门口居然还摆了个记事板——他要这玩意儿干嘛？  
他走近了看，记事板上写着：欢迎回家，杰森。  
他就这么一个人孤独的住在仓库区，每天和家具打招呼说话，的确像那种喜欢上谁也不像是那种会直说的类型。一时间迪克不知道是拉萨路池让杰森的性格从以前的开朗变成了现在这样，还是在他复活后的种种事情过后他终于变成了这样。  
他没有多逗留，他只是在鞋柜下面留了个窃听器。他是在担心杰森。他这么告诉自己。无论如何，杰森都算是他的弟弟，他应该关注他的情况。  
“你好，温暖的家。”杰森快天亮时才回来，声音听上去有些疲惫。“我回来了，迪克。”  
迪克愣了一下。  
“我今天去看你了，顺便把没说的话说了说。”他听到了杰森换鞋的声音。“放心，没有人知道，这件事只会烂在我的肚子里。”  
他叹了口气。  
“一辈子。”


	2. Chapter 2

一年过后，当迪克重新回来的时候他做好了被所有人责怪的准备。达米安倒是没像他想象中那样揍他一顿，而是拥抱了他，而杰森则是像他想象中那样揍了他一拳。  
“我甚至还去参加了你的葬礼！”  
那一瞬间杰森也说不清楚是什么感觉，不是单纯的愤怒，失落或者庆幸，迪克的死对他来说意味着太多东西。而现在，他需要再次进行更多的改变，回到从前那种样子。  
他从不掩饰自己喜欢迪克的事情，但也从不对任何人提起，始终守口如瓶。  
然而也仅仅就是这一次了。之后杰森的生活回归以前的样子，门口的记事板也撤了下来，虽然冰箱上自然贴张那张便签，橱柜里也依然有两盒麦片。他把爱情电影全部还了回去，迪克来回收窃听器的时候发现他又开始看起了文艺片。  
他觉得自己的好笑，他对着那个假墓碑说了自己应该一辈子都闭口不言的话——哈，幸亏他那个时候在诛网当特工睡美女，什么都不知道，就是自己那晚上的感伤和勇气全他妈成了他一个人的笑话。  
迪克很忙，他总是很忙，而他又一个人离群索居，若不是有事可能他得过上二十年才能想起来看看他是不是死在家里了——当然，夸张说法。他回来没多久就叫他去做后援了，依然是没什么话和他说，也不和他聊天，虽然和他联手揍人挺爽的，但是今天晚上依然就像个他在使劲说话的独角戏，而迪克真的只是拿他当后援而已。  
“我走了。”他头上戴着头罩，没人知道他的表情。有时候他们之间气氛不那么紧张的时候他会尽可能的表情舒缓温柔一点，虽然不会有人看到。“任务结束，再见特工先生。”  
“杰森。”  
“怎么了？”  
迪克在原地看着他。  
“去吃夜宵吗？”  
“……你请我喝酒吗？”  
“你不能酒驾，杰森。”  
杰森把头扭了过去。  
“你说地方吧。”他说。“还有，我要喝酒。”  
他很高兴。很长时间里这是迪克第一次主动约他，这足以让他的心情好上好几天，虽然那只是很平常的一顿夜宵，每个夜间活动的人都需要的高热量食物。  
这大概算约会了。

 

迪克对杰森的想法一直很复杂。他做的那些事情有时候和反派差不了多少，唯一不同的是他只是想证明自己是正确的，他能够铲除哥谭的罪犯，他能够超越蝙蝠侠。他还没宽容到那种能原谅差点杀掉他和达米安的行为，尽管他看得到杰森后来有所变化，他得承认杰森真的很优秀，虽然他和小时候几乎完全不一样，但他依然是一个优秀的战士，而且还变成了最高大最强壮的那一个。  
杰森的确有变化，他们甚至开始合作了，虽然杰森总是试图和他说话，但是说实话，杰森·陶德差不多就是麻烦的另外一种写法。  
他一直以为杰森讨厌他，恨他，因为他甚至还没有来得及努力超越他就死去了，因为布鲁斯最爱他，因为他最优秀，因为他同意让提姆成为了罗宾——无论什么理由，他一直觉得这个离群的令人觉得麻烦的“弟弟”很讨厌他，讨厌他们所有人。虽然他也理解杰森所经历的悲惨的事情，但是他不能接受杰森的做法。  
所以他也不怎么喜欢杰森，直到那天杰森靠着他的墓碑灌了六百毫升的烈酒，费了好大劲才说出来他喜欢他，对着他打手枪的那种喜欢他。  
他突然发现他并不了解杰森的生活——私人生活。所以他去了杰森的家里，种种迹象都表明这一年里他变得很奇怪，而自从他回来后，那些奇怪的感觉全部消失了。  
他不再看爱情电影，门口不再有记事板，虽然麦片和便签纸还在。迪克有发现杰森的电脑，不过他没去动，杰森在电脑方面水平和他不相上下，要是黑了他的电脑他肯定会发现的，而且他对杰森的电脑没兴趣，里面估计也只有情报AV英国电视剧三样东西。  
……好吧，或者还有GV？迪克并不在意杰森喜欢谁，是男是女，不管他对杰森怎么想，只要他过得好，他就放心了。不过现在的情况他可实在放心不下。  
他必须处理这件事情，不能就这么放着任其发酵。但是要怎么处理，他反而有点不知道该怎么办。  
“我们需要谈谈。”终于有一天他对杰森说，那时候他正在擦自己的头罩。“找个地方吃点东西吧。”  
“谈点什么？布鲁斯又上了几个俄罗斯网球运动员？”  
“并不是。还有他上个星期是和东欧模特约会的。”  
“噢，我看的一定是上个月的报纸。”  
他们换了衣服去了一家快餐店，两个人之间沉默了大概有五分钟，迪克才终于开口说到：“你最近是不是恋爱了？”  
“你的感测器哪里出问题了会让你这么觉得？”  
“那是有喜欢的人？”  
“有。”杰森直截了当地说。“但是说实话，和你无关。”  
“……杰森。”  
“因为这不可能成，迪克，所以也没有意义。”杰森把眼睛挪开，“有些时候，喜欢谁，和这个人其实没什么关系。既然注定不可能，那么我爱我的，和他一点关系都没有。”  
“他？”  
“……嗯，他。”  
“听着，杰森，我想说的是你应该找一个能和你在一起的人，两个人相知相爱相伴才有未来。”  
“得了吧，迪基鸟，你看看你的两段真爱，哪一段不是相知相爱相伴。”杰森笑了一声。“你就不要教育我了，从结果上来看，我们其实都差不多。”  
“我在关心你。”  
“……你不明白。”杰森沉默了一会儿说。“事情没那么简单。”  
“这没什么难的，杰森，我是过来人，我知道。”  
“你知道这很难，迪克。”杰森抬起头。“不看你，光是看科莉我都知道这很难，别欺骗自己去安慰我。”  
他们都还想再说什么，不过最终什么都没有说。迪克喝完了奶昔他们就走了，分道扬镳。杰森回到了自己仓库区的家，把头像摆在床头放好，脱掉了衣服，坐到了电脑前面。  
“……你好，迪克。”  
他今天依然在给夜翼论坛的帖子打分，收集所有的照片。镜头里的夜翼身影模糊，但是杰森觉得，这个夜翼才不会和他打架，互相看不过眼还挖苦对方。反正怎么都没有回应，还有这样的更有安全感。  
他把裤子拉链拉了下来，他可能需要做一个手活，今天又是“约会”又是聊感情问题，他有点兴奋过头了。  
如果他能在脑子里组建一个家庭那是什么样的？杰森闭着眼睛，撸动自己的老二，他的脑海里出现了一间公寓，有点年岁了，但是一切良好，爸爸妈妈还活着，他养了一只拉布拉多，迪克躺在他旁边的地板上看漫画书，妈妈从厨房端着刚出炉的柠檬派放在桌子上。又或者是在庄园，阿尔弗雷德端上了晚餐，布鲁斯在桌子那头，提姆和达米安在拌嘴，迪克坐在他旁边喝汤，他就在那里看着一家人享受一个最普通的晚餐，也许等一下还可以一起看电影，他和迪克吃一个碗里的爆米花。  
或许他还可以领养一个孩子，他愿意让那个孩子姓格雷森。  
他想要这样的家庭，他曾经拥有过，失去过，不会有，又回不去的家庭。

 

迪克一个晚上没睡，他花了十几个小时在蝙蝠洞把杰森的资料从头到尾看了一遍。布鲁斯把他们的事情记录的很详细，他甚至有记录杰森生母的遗言。  
“他是个好孩子，他一定很爱他的妈妈，他值得更好的……”  
他知道杰森小时候是个好孩子，虽然他脾气暴躁，而现在变得更加……愤怒。  
“我知道他是个好孩子。”他自言自语到。“可是他是个大麻烦。”  
如果他不是和韦恩家有关系，他一定会是个好孩子。杰森对于家庭的渴望不亚于自己，他清楚，但是有时候他会忘记这件事，杰森把他一切的渴望都压抑在心里不让人看见，就好像他只是在他“死后”才来说了一次他有多喜欢他。  
当然，很遗憾，他是直男，他喜欢女孩子，最好是红发的。杰森一直在给他惹是生非找麻烦，他也一直履行身为“哥哥”的责任，帮他事后处理，劝他回正路，可是那个臭小子就是不听劝，犟的像布鲁斯一样，说实话，他也开始厌倦这种“兄弟”的关系了。  
……真的很遗憾。  
他坐在椅子上，看着杰森的资料，脑子里全是那天杰森说的话。他想了很久，他觉得那时候杰森大概是把他当做一个家人了，不过只是在他“死后”才这么做。  
怎么说呢……胆小鬼啊。  
迪克换了个姿势。  
是不是应该给他介绍……嗯……男朋友呢？  
……算了吧，他觉得那样杰森又要和他打起来了。  
他看着杰森小时候的照片，那时候他才刚来不久，十二岁，瘦瘦小小的，不过很精神。那时候他可真是个可爱的小弟弟，活泼好动，真是个好孩子。  
“……我又不喜欢杰森。”他托着下巴嘟囔着。“他连女人都不是。”  
或许他现在不那么麻烦了，比起一开始动辄杀人的时候他真的好多了，他们也会一起行事了。他不知道那些时候杰森是什么心情，但是他记得那个时候杰森都在试图和他搭话。  
他是不是应该和他说说话？毕竟除此之外，他只能和床说话，和枕头说话，和洗衣机说话。他知道一个家庭取向的人一个人孤独的生活是多么难受，而那天他在杰森家转了一圈，几乎没找到什么他曾经在家庭中存在的照片或者别的东西。  
他应该对杰森说说话的。  
迪克站起来，回房间准备休息。  
下次见面的时候和他多说说话，再叫他小翅膀——虽然他现在一点都不小了。杰森·陶德内心的一个角落永远是一个孩子，保存着他小时候那些珍贵的记忆，哪怕只是当时的一个绰号。  
他想了很多，但是他总是避开杰森喜欢他的那件事。这没用的，他知道，当然他也知道杰森也清楚这事，所以杰森不抱希望，他也就装作不知道这事。  
——等哪天碰到合适的男孩子，可以给他介绍一下。  
迪克这么想着睡着了。


	3. Chapter 3

杰森不是很擅长睡觉，他从来没告诉过布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德，童年的阴影总会让他做噩梦，他睡不安稳。而自从他复活后，死亡的噩梦就一直伴随着他，他更加睡不安稳了。  
本来这情况终于开始好转，他可以在回家后盖着被子安稳地睡一觉——不管他梦到了什么。而自从迪克“死”后，他的睡眠问题又来了。刚开始他会在梦里看到他死去的家人，死去的自己，死去的迪克。他们都是尸体，所有人都躺成一堆，但他碰不到爸爸妈妈也碰不到迪克，他只能那么孤单地躺在他们旁边，什么都做不了。  
他想碰触他们，他害怕再也碰不到他们。虽然在他接受了迪克死亡的事实后好了很多，但是他依然会睡不着。  
而自从迪克回来后这个情况应该好转了才对，然而他感觉还不如从前。  
原本他以为他和迪克已经有了结果，然而现在，一起好像又回到了原点一样。  
——夜翼复活！这是今天拍到的照片！  
杰森像往常一样花了点时间在论坛上，保存图片，给帖子打分。时间挺晚了，做完这些他也应该睡觉了。  
今天就不干点什么了，他有点累了，现在他只想躺回床上做梦，虽然他可能睡不安稳。  
他有在努力变好，控制自己的情绪，尽量避免杀人。但是他终究不再是曾经的杰森·陶德，他杀过八十多个人，他在哥谭的地下以黑吃黑的方式维持城市底层的秩序。尽管他们都知道杰森的本意，但是完全接受依然不可能。  
然而这不可能改变，就好像一窝蝙蝠里出了个乌鸦，尽管颜色一样，但永远不会是蝙蝠。  
他依然混他的黑道，做些表面看起来不像好事的事。他和提姆的关系依然很好，他依然渴望着布鲁斯的肯定，他也依然喜欢着迪克，一切都没有变。虽然他很庆幸迪克还活着，但是这样一来他们之间又没有了结果。  
“不知道你的口活怎么样。不过你睡了那么多女孩，估计技术会很好。”  
他依然会对着脑子里的迪克打手枪，做贼心虚一样的想象着迪克给他做手活，舔他的老二，他揉着那个饱满挺翘的屁股，操进他炽热的身体里——他花了很长时间才敢这么想，用他的胆量和脸皮压过那种罪恶感，要知道在一开始的时候，他甚至连想都不敢想。  
“操你……”他濒临射精的顶点了，呼吸越来越粗重，脑子里的迪克甚至过于漂亮。“操你的屁股，迪克，操……”  
爱他，并不只是喜欢他。然而就算对着墓碑他也说不出来他爱他。他不知道是自己胆小还是因为希望太过渺茫而不愿意接受最残酷的事实，但是实际上他爱迪克，毋庸置疑。

 

迪克开始会时不时和他聊天，最普通的那种。对于杰森来说这很不错，他一直都想和迪克聊天，虽然他想说的更多些更深入些，不过他总会恰到好处的点到为止。他们的关系开始变好，迪克开始主动和他多说话了，还会聊更多的——最近的事情，布鲁斯的事情，家里哪根水管子爆了，达米安又干了什么。他们还是有很多可以聊，迪克甚至还说你和我出来吃个饭居然还抹了发蜡，他一下子就觉得脸要红了。  
“你喜欢的人最近怎么样？”有一天迪克突然问到。“你和他还好吗？”  
“还好。”他回答的有些含糊。“我和他在一起的时候挺开心的。”  
“没结果也很开心？”  
“为什么一定要有结果？”  
“杰森，我是希望你过得好。”迪克按了按眉心，他觉得自己现在就像个唠叨的老妈。“你总得向前看。”  
“这不是我现在要考虑的事，迪克。”  
“一直把时间浪费在不可能的感情上值得吗？”  
“值得。”杰森回答，毫不犹豫。“他值得。”  
“……杰森。”迪克叹了口气。“为什么不多去看看呢？你很优秀，肯定不缺会爱上你的人。”  
“那是逃避。”他说。“不过谢谢你夸我，迪克。”  
迪克觉得有点挫败。他似乎说不动杰森打消这个想法，更别说介绍男朋友给他这种事情。  
“那你打算怎么办？你和他不可能，你要去追求他吗？你就不想和哪个人约会？有个结果，一直在一起？”  
“别的我不敢说至少我有和他约会。”杰森说。“虽然没什么可能，但我还和他约会了还不少次呢。”  
“……这可真是吓到我了。”  
“人格魅力。”  
迪克不动声色的在心里想了好几圈，他不知道他是否该乐观的认为这是杰森准备从这段毫无希望的单相思里走出来的征兆，或者只是杰森找的一个借口。因为他们根本就没有约会，不过也有可能杰森已经找了新的爱慕对象，不再是他。  
“我希望你能对我说些真心话，杰森，我知道你很想聊聊。”  
“我还以为你觉得我很烦一说话就要揍我呢。”  
“不会，杰森，不会。”迪克摇摇头。“我知道你有改变。你一直都很懂事，我知道。”  
从某种角度来说，迪克有点希望他这个不着家的弟弟有时候别那么懂事，哪怕是这种令人尴尬的感情。杰森的确经常惹人生气，但是这并不代表他不是个不懂事的孩子——更别说他早已不是孩子了。  
虽然他很庆幸杰森的懂事避免了他们之间的尴尬，但是他依然会希望杰森不要一直这样——让所有的东西都烂在肚子里，再苦涩也不会让任何人知道。  
“我有和他约会。”杰森还是这么说。“我和他在一起的时候很高兴。上周三我们刚一起吃了饭。”  
“……也许你还是有希望的，杰森。”  
“看他怎么想了。”杰森耸耸肩。“大概他不算太讨厌我。”  
“……应该不。”迪克想了想说，他还是没法真正的讨厌起来杰森，即使他依然到处惹是生非。“不然他怎么会和你约会呢？”  
“他是个好人。”  
“有多好？”  
“最好的那个。”  
迪克看着他，他曾经每一次回想起杰森，因为杰森而感觉到悔恨和痛苦的时候，那个杰森都是小小的，因为以前营养不良个头有些矮，脸颊还算圆润。他每次缅怀的都是那个十五岁就死去的杰森，即使他现在已经成年，他缺失了普通孩子青春期该有的阶段——恋爱，成长，他缺了成年前重要的几年。他的个头变高了，变壮了，他的脸部线条变得硬朗，找不到一点孩子气。  
“……我觉得我的弟弟值得更好的。”他最后只能这么说。“你值得最好的。”  
他不知道该怎么让杰森放弃他的想法，这方面他和布鲁斯一样，一根筋犟到底。他认定了，就不会轻易松手。  
然而这次杰森沉默了很久都没有说话。  
“我不需要最好的，我只要他。”他最后说。“只要他活着，无论他选择和谁在一起，只要他高兴。”  
“你就那么看着？”  
“我只能这么看着。”杰森抬起头。“虽然我依然期待着有一天他也会用不同的眼光去看待我，那样的话或许我还有机会。”  
“……我还是觉得你应该去找一段新的感情。”  
“没有必要。”杰森果断拒绝。  
迪克真的说不动他，也不知道他心里到底是怎么想的。他问不出那句直截了当的“你喜欢的是谁”，他有些害怕从杰森口中再一次得知那个人是自己。

 

那天晚上下着雨，只有他们两个去追查那起药品走私，结果差点栽在那里。杰森脖子上扎着注射器，迪克几乎疯了一样挣扎起来，红头罩二百多磅的大块头倒在地上，被几个人拖起来捆在椅子上。因为挣扎迪克的脑袋后面被人打了一下，他晕了过去，只剩下还醒着但是没有反抗能力的杰森。  
“我知道你的意志很坚定，红头罩，但是你能抗拒五倍浓度的吐真剂吗？”有个人在他面前蹲下来，手里拿着那支空注射器。“让我想想，我要先问什么。”  
“……我上回操你妈是什么时候？”  
“真有趣，红头罩。”对方笑了一声。“我们先从一些简单的问题开始怎么样？比如……你和那个夜翼是什么关系？你操他的屁股吗？”  
“……没有。”  
杰森的意识有些涣散，药物的作用太强，但他必须坚持，至少坚持到有人找到他们。  
“你想操他吗？”对方的话他听起来不太清晰。“他可有个好屁股。”  
“……”  
“大点声，红头罩，我听不见！”  
“……想。”  
他们发出了一阵大笑。杰森咬着牙，他甚至在考虑咬掉舌头防止被吐真剂逼问出更多其实了。  
“你应该还记得你坏了我们好几票生意。”他们把迪克拎了起来。“那么我们也是时候处理下你的相好了。”  
“他不是我的相好。”  
“无所谓。”对方晃晃脑袋。“你爱他？”  
“……”  
“我问你是不是爱他！”  
“……是。”  
“弗莱迪，让这漂亮男孩变得漂亮些。”他看不清对面的人什么样子了，他甚至连舌头都控制不了。“以后我就可以说我是操过夜翼的人了。”  
“……操你妈的你敢……”  
“我敢，怎么了？”  
“我会把你的老二扯下来喂鬣狗。”  
“等你还能活到那个时候吧，红头罩。”他听到了凯夫拉面料撕裂的声音。“别难过，我会让他死在你之前，是不是很有人道主义精神？”  
“你想也别想！”  
“你这是想死在他前面？”  
“你要是敢碰他一下，就和你的老二说再见吧。”  
“那我可真害怕。”他做了个害怕的动作，从旁边的人手里接过枪，示意手下把杰森的头罩打开。“反正你们两个谁也跑不了。把夜翼的面具拿下来，让我看看他是谁，我们有一个晚上的时间把他们全家都挖出来——”  
突然传来一声巨响，窗户被踢碎了，有人跳了进来——这熟悉的套路不用猜都知道是谁。杰森用力摇晃身子，椅子倒在地上，他蠕动着蹭到迪克身边看他的情况。  
“夜翼……傻鸟，醒醒。”他的眼睛看不清东西，几倍浓度的吐真剂几乎剥夺了他的意识。“醒醒……你的屁股都露在外面了。”  
“红头罩！你怎么样！”  
——嘿，小红。找个东西给你大哥挡挡屁股，他现在看上去有伤风化。  
“好极了。”他说，这是实话。“我现在特别想来一发。”接着他晕了过去。  
“药品副作用。”蝙蝠侠用披风把迪克包了起来。“走吧，红罗宾。”  
“……你介意和我换一下吗，蝙蝠侠？”提姆问。“红头罩实在是太沉了。”

 

“……这是判断失误。”  
“我知道你也不想这样，我也不想，布鲁斯也不想。”  
“听着，小红，我现在头疼，不想听你或者老头子的说教。”  
“所以才是我来。如果是布鲁斯你又要对于自己搞砸了感到愧疚了。”  
“小红。”  
“干嘛？”  
“你可真不贴心。”  
“你想布鲁斯这件事情我会转达的。”  
“等我好了我一定要打你。”  
提姆出去了。  
迪克被那一下打成了脑震荡，对方一点没给面子，他在床上躺了好几天。杰森会在他睡觉的时候进来看他，也有很多时候他醒着，但是头痛让他只能闭着眼睛忍耐。  
“你还好吗？”他醒来后第一次看到杰森的第一句话。“我记得你被打了一针。”  
“我没事。”杰森的脖子上缠着纱布，他被注射器的针头划伤了。“倒是你，你知道你是光着屁股回来的吗？”  
“……我光记得被打了一下。”  
“你的屁股太性感了，要不是鸟宝宝和老头子及时赶到你就要被操了。”杰森在床边坐下来。“我得夸你，迪基，你挣扎的时候他们光顾着打你的脑袋去了，我才有机会给小红发信号。”  
“你说的我后脑勺疼。”迪克摸了摸头。“我还以为我们要交代了。”  
“……我不会让你死的。”杰森沉默了会儿。“你他妈刚死过一次。”  
“我们没事，杰森，而且那次是假的，你知道。”  
“对我来说都一样，傻逼。”杰森抿起了嘴唇。“我可以为你再死一次，你绝对不能死。”  
“说什么呢。”迪克瞪了他一眼，结果头疼得眼花，躺在床上直哼哼。“你是真不想和你喜欢的人约会了。”  
“万一，我是说万一的话。”  
“杰森，这不好笑。”  
“我都已经接受了，你有什么接受不了的。”他说。“你也知道我们早晚有那天，真要有那天的话我也得让他心疼报复他一下，不是吗？”  
“我不是这个意思，杰森，我是说——”  
“迪基。”  
“……怎么？”  
“你对我来说其实没这么不重要。”他用一种委婉的方式说。“你值得我这么做。”

 

迪克康复后开始经常和杰森一起吃饭，聊天。他们会在家庭餐厅一边吃饭一边听杰森说他和他喜欢的人一起做了什么，比如他说和那个人上周有一起约会，一起吃饭，一起聊天，而他知道，杰森说的其实都是自己。  
他们一起出行，一起做任务算是约会。他们一起吃夜宵算是吃晚餐，他们聊天很开心。杰森改变了所有的说法，但是每一件事情的每一个时间都和他们在一起的时候和事件吻合。  
迪克只是听着，随着时间过去，杰森诉说他的故事越来越自然，仿佛一切都是真的，他真的有和某个人约会，他们虽然毫无希望但他依然很满足。他依然不知道迪克其实已经知道了那个人是谁，迪克也没有再给他介绍男朋友。  
他依然不知道杰森在夜翼论坛当管理员，不知道他的个人电脑里其实只有他的照片，不知道他花了几年才终于敢在自己做手活的时候对着脑海里的想象说上两句脏话。  
他知道很多事也不知道很多事。  
“你今天怎么样？”  
“还不错。”  
“他呢？”  
“他很好。”杰森在椅子上坐下来，招手叫服务生过来。“他和他的女朋友很好，我和他也很好。”  
“有什么开心的事想和我讲讲的？”  
他现在随时都欢迎杰森去找他聊天，他不会再觉得他追着他聊聊会很烦。至少现在，他只能为杰森做这些事。  
“你真的打算一直这样吗？”他有一次还是忍不住问到。  
“没办法。”杰森耸耸肩。“不过乐观点，迪基，也许过了二十年有一天他会突然……喜欢上我呢？”  
迪克看到了一点希望，他不知道杰森脑海里的景象，但是他能够看到他有多爱他。那个秘密始终在他心底，发酵腐烂，就像他平时做的那样。


End file.
